Mechanical Paranoia
by spider pie
Summary: Bender wakes up in a world he doesn’t recognize and it’s such a pain in the butt.


_Notes: I do not own Futurama. If I did I would have Matt Groening write this._

* * *

_- 010101110110000101101011011001010111010101110000 010 11000100001001100101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010010 0001 -_

In the darkness of the closet-sized room, something metallic twisted and turned. In a mid-toned voice it murmured incoherently and shuttered until the gears inside rattled against its metal skin. Then it suddenly screamed.

"Aaahhh!" Bender's visor retracted rapidly as he pushed his arms outward leaving dents in the walls. In quick, shallow but fruitless breathing sounds, he tried to regain his calm through an automatic reaction programmed into him. It was all just a dream, just a stupid, binary dream.

_But, where's Fry? _

Normally his best friend would come running to his side after a dream such as this. That was unless he was with a girl. But Fry had been going after Leela for months and didn't seem to have any interest in any other living being. The meatbag even rejected one of the fem-bot floozies Bender offered to share. So there was no way his friend snuck a woman in while he was sleeping.

_Ah, what am I worrying about? I don't need him, stupid human. _The bot thought defiantly. He knew deep down it was all for show but there was no way he was going into Fry's room for comfort. He'd be able to go back to sleep. That is, once he replaced the thoughts of 1's and 0's for dreams of money bags loosely guarded by curvy female robots in uniform.

---

It was a while before he realized that he didn't set his internal alarm clock. Coming out of stand-by, Bender's visor drew back and he focused his eyes to his dark, vertical sleeping room. He and Fry were late and the lecture they were going to get from Leela and Hermes was going to be long and boring.

Bender scratched his behind as he emerged from his quarters into the living room.

"Fry, get your lazy..." He stopped short and beheld the sight before him.

"W-what the hell?"

The cheerful sunbeams that shone through the large window highlighted that fact that there was nothing to be happy about. The space was bare, the furniture gone, the dust and cobwebs cluttered the the corners of the room. Where were the food stains in the carpet? Where was the TV and the couch they found in the dumpster? Bender stood there for the moment, taking in the sight which nearly froze the leftover beer in his system. Then he shook violently with rage.

"Aww, Damnit!" He yelled. "We've been robbed! Fry!! Fry, get your ass out here!" Bender ran over to his friend's door and opened it. "Some cheep bastard took all our stuff!" He readied himself for the tired, dim look of despair on the human's face to give him some amusement. Only it never came. Fry wasn't there. Nothing was there.

"Fry?" he asked quietly to the vacant room. As he stared into the space, the unpleasant feeling of confusion started to coat his mechanical mind. Bender hated this mental function, nearly as much as the emotion of loneliness and being ignored. He racked his brain as he stood there, surround with still emptiness in which only yesterday was filled with Slurm and beer cans, dirty magazines and human residue… Fry's residue.

"What the hell is going on?" Bender said out loud. "Where is everything? Fry couldn't have moved during the night. He's too lazy to pull such a dirty pran-" The thought suddenly hit him.

"A prank! This is all just a stupid prank to make me look and feel bad." He put his fists on where his hips should've been. The thought that his roommate could have pull off something so elaborate without screwing it up was a little hard to believe. But what other explanation was there for the disappearance of all their belongings? Fry knew Bender hated being alone.

"Huh. Well, if Mister Fry wants to get me back for the time I stole his blood, let him try!" Bender pulled off his pajama bottoms and marched toward the front door. "This is one robot who's not going to break after seeing just a couple of empty rooms."

Closing the door behind him, Bender made his way down through the apartment building to the street below. Work was only a couple blocks away and Fry was going to get the worst bending experience of his life.


End file.
